mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wuu2?
About 'Wuu2' Wuu2 is built mainly with actuators. The mechanism of this specially made robot is fluent and horse-like, giving a smooth movement with speedy pace. With 4 legs used by an articulated manipulator, the arm is broken into sections (links) by one or more joints. Each of the joints represents a degree of freedom in the manipulator system and allows translation and rotary motion. The body of Wuu2 is heavier than a World War 1 Schneider CA1 Tank as parts from this tank has been used within the carcass of Wuu2, as well as more modernised parts taken from mixed objects such as aeroplanes, motorcycles and sports cars. So, what is the purpose of Wuu2? Taken from a term used in the modern-day Internet world. 'What you up to?' is the main gab of Wuu2. This robot's job is to make sure that nobody is up to anything amiss around The Mansion of Delights. With a small VoyceBocks* inside Wuu2 that asks, What you up to? and has the ability to programme a persons response, if the response is a lie, Wuu2 will pick up on this and destroy the target whole. Due to Wuu2's amazing capabilities and state of the art programming, we can only level this one out as the smartest and most efficient object on the Planet Earth to date. Firstly, a few mishaps took place in training. We lost several lives from the Robotic Team during the building of Wuu2. The legs were attached last, just in case it wasn't entirely built correctly but as the VoyceBocks was tweaked to work with Wuu2, the Schneider CA1 body of Wuu2 responded to the recording of Robot Team Manager Steven Kiln's voice and shot out deathly spurts of poison acid - something that wasn't even built into Wuu2 in the first place. This robot really is smarter than anybody had planned. May the other 5 Team Members rest in peace, who also died from the splashes of poison sent toward Steven Kiln. ------ Today, we released Wuu2 into The Mansion for real. We have to test Wuu2 in a real life situation so we used Barry as the bait. It was....a mistake. Somewhat. Barry (obviously) should be mopping The Corridor of Unmoppable Floors and Uncleanable Window Sills. He knows this, and we know this, and Wuu2 most certainly knows this. However, we placed Barry on The Corridor of The's - a Corridor with 'the' spelt EVERYWHERE. Including the wallpaper, curtains, carpets, rugs and windows. We gave Barry paint, to paint over the left-hand side of the walls. He had been painting for 30 minutes when we went to this Corridor with Wuu2. Using the card key on the Corridor's door panel, the door shifted open and in charged Wuu2 like a mechanical bull, fluent and destructive as if looking for an escape route already. We closed the door and watched on from BnKam: #177. Wuu2 gazed over to Barry and hobbled over, stomping strongly into the floor and leaving robot foot indentations. The speed and sound was horrifying - like the look on Barry's face. Wuu2 reached Barry who was 100ft in front within 3 seconds. What you up to? asked Wuu2 as it sat in front of Barry. He stood shaking, the paint brush in his hand dropping blobs of white paint on the newspaper he lay down on the floor. Uhhh...Uh, nothing, man? replied Barry. ..... Wuu2 lifted onto its back legs like a naying horse. The noise it made was a mechanical scream, echoing and shaking the Mansion itself. Barry started to run, but with no escape possible Wuu2 kicked his back with one arm. It was the end already as Barry flew at inhuman speeds. He flew so hard, sending him crashing into the floor/wall about 200ft down the Corridor. His body flipped, turned and rolled in a hurry. Wuu2 followed him down like he was a toy, a ball of sorts as the robot then picked up Barry's broken body and flung him all the way back down to the entrance. He flew completely without touching anything - until he collided with the door. The door cannot be opened due to the shape of Barry's body welded into it. We can't follow the story further as we aren't sure if Barry is dead or alive.